


sunshine

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: A small poem about a cat napping in the sun.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988248
Kudos: 1





	sunshine

The afternoon closes, and

Colours of the ending day

Begin to seep into the clouds.

Sunset shades in a blue sky.

In the shade of the young oak tree,

A cat rests. He finished growing

Many years ago, but he sleeps

Like a child, careless of the world.

The sun warms his fur.

The chill of nightfall slowly

Begins to take over,

But he basks in the warmth.

A radiant moon will come

Shining with a chilled breeze

But that won’t be for a while.

So for now,

He’ll just enjoy the warmth.


End file.
